Special Delivery
by bunjamina66
Summary: It’s not just Popcorn, movies and supplies that arrive with the Daedalus…


**Special Delivery**

**By Flossy**

Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fan fiction, and as such is for fan enjoyment only. All recognizable characters/settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is made. I'm afraid that despite wishing that I did, I don't own these characters. I've just borrowed them for a while. (Although, I may hang onto McKay and Sheppard for a bit longer – they're a lot of fun…)

Summary: It's not just Popcorn, movies and supplies that arrive with the Daedalus…

Central Character(s): Rodney and John.

Category (ies): Humour, friendship.

Placement: Season Three sometime after 'Misbegotten'.

Rating: PG.

Spoilers: Nary a peep.

Author's Note: This quickie happened because I wanted to know where the item in question had come from, and I think this is as good an explanation as any…

___________________________________________________________________________

"So, whaddaya think?"

Dr Rodney McKay let out a long and exasperated sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose so tightly he thought he was about to draw blood. Letting his hand drop away from his face, he swallowed before looking back up at Lt. Col. John Sheppard. "Unbelievable."

Sheppard grinned at him. His arms were outstretched as if he was unveiling a masterpiece. "Really? Think so?"

"No, I mean _you_ are unbelievable," scowled McKay.

"Me?! Why?" Sheppard gave his colleague a confused and exaggeratedly hurt look.

"Why? _Why?!_" McKay used up nearly all of his rapidly dwindling patience to stop himself from throttling Sheppard on the spot. "You come waltzing into my lab, drag me away from a potentially ground-breaking discovery, one, I hasten to add, that may have life-changing consequences for this entire expedition, and for what reason? This," he said, waving his arms in John's general direction. "So forgive me for being a little on the tetchy side!"

Sheppard frowned. "Come on, Rodney. Ten minutes of your time can't be _that_ devastating."

"Look, Mr I-Could-Be-Mensa, my time is a highly valuable commodity." McKay crossed his arms. "Ten minutes could be the difference between success and failure. Not to mention the fact that I left Zelenka alone in _my_ lab, with _my_ equipment, playing with _my _discovery."

"And I suppose he ate _your_ power bars, drank _your_ coffee and slept in _your _bed?" smirked John.

Oblivious to the sarcasm, Rodney ploughed on. "Who knows what disasters that man could cause in my absence?" He pointed a finger accusingly at Sheppard. "If he's broken anything then you, my friend, are in _big_ trouble."

Enlightenment dawned on Sheppard. "Rodney McKay, you are so petty!" he said.

"I am _not_!" McKay huffed indignantly.

"Yes, you are. You're worried that Radek'll crack that doohickey and get the credit!" Sheppard gave McKay a mock glower. "That's _low_, Rodney. Even for you."

"This isn't about the Ancient device!" McKay snapped testily. "This is about you wasting my time."

Sheppard quirked up an eyebrow. "Rodney, you say that as if I _always_ waste your time. My feelings are hurt." He gave the scientist a pout.

McKay rolled his eyes skyward as if praying for some sort of divine intervention to save him from the gibbering lunatic (pretending to be John Sheppard) who was stood in front of him. "Can I please go now?" he asked petulantly.

"Not until you give me your opinion."

The Canadian sighed again. "Although I never _ever_ thought I'd live to see the day when I hear these words coming out of my mouth, why is my opinion suddenly so important? It's not as if I'm _au-fait_ with this sort of thing."

Sheppard laughed. "Oh my God, I don't believe it! Rodney McKay has just admitted limited knowledge about something!" He looked around exaggeratedly, then clutched at his chest feigning shock. "I think the world's about to end!"

"You're very funny, Colonel," muttered Rodney. He shot Sheppard a dark look. "Where'd you get it?" he asked suspiciously.

Sheppard grinned again. "It was shipped in with the Daedalus,' he replied. 'The big boys back home are considering making these babies official, but wanted a test run first. And I volunteered my services."

"_These babies_?" asked McKay incredulously. "I can't believe you just said that. I mean, what are you – twelve? No, on second thoughts, don't answer that." The scientist let out another sigh and tilted his head at an angle. "There's just this one?" he asked. Sheppard nodded. McKay let out a snort. "Figures."

"You know, jealousy does _not_ become you, McKay."

"I am in no way _jealous_, Colonel!" Rodney huffed. He peered critically at the pilot, tapping his finger against his mouth. "It looks… different," he conceded after a few moments.

"Different?" Sheppard grimaced. "Not exactly the word I had in mind, Rodney."

"Well I don't know!" McKay shot back. "Like I said, I'm not really the right person to ask. What about Teyla or Ronon?"

"Already asked them."

"And?"

"And I wanna know what _you_ think."

The physicist scowled at him. "You really _are_ twelve, aren't you, Sheppard? No, actually, I think it's probably nearer two and that's being generous."

"Come on, Rodney!" Sheppard gave him a dazzling smile. "Just give me your opinion. It's not gonna kill you."

"I need to get back to my lab…" McKay started towards the door, but found himself tugged backwards by the scruff of his neck.

"After you tell me," said Sheppard, still clutching his friend's collar.

Rodney let out a low growl. "Okay already! Just let go." He was released and spun around to face the Colonel. "It suits you," he conceded reluctantly. "Don't even think about asking me why because I don't know. Maybe it's got something to do with your reckless, wannabe-hero, flyboy image. Satisfied?"

John grinned at him. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked.

"Now if you don't mind, can I go back to work?"

Sheppard nodded. "Sure."

"If any of my underlings have destroyed anything, I'm gonna get you," McKay growled. "I mean it. You won't know what's hit you."

"You worry too much, Rodney," Sheppard replied chuckling.

McKay turned on his heels and stomped off, muttering under his breath about 'idiot kamikaze air force pilots', 'overblown hero complexes' and 'bad fashion choices'.

A thought struck Sheppard. "Hey McKay!" he called. "You _are_ jealous, aren't you?!"

The scientist looked back over his shoulder and shot him a curse that would make even a seasoned marine blush before turning the corner and heading back to the relative peace and sanity of his lab.

'Oh yeah,' thought Sheppard to himself. 'He's definitely jealous.' He turned and stared at his reflection, admiring his new jacket. Damn, he looked good in leather.

-FIN-

___________________________________________________________________________

NO WHUMP!!! I'm speechless…


End file.
